Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method to select a network for a wireless device.
Relevant Background
Many wireless devices support multiple network connections such as cellular networks and wireless local area networks (WLANs) (e.g., WiFi). Unfortunately, there is little intelligence behind deciding which network to use. In many cases, these types of networks have significant differences in speed, security, cost, and access (e.g., content filtering). For example, as to security, a public WiFi hotspot may be susceptible to hacking attempts as unknown strangers can eavesdrop on unencrypted communications. On the other hand, a corporate WiFi hotspot may be more secure but may also employ a content filtering system to limit access to unapproved websites. Cellular networks ensure security and avoid content filters, but are costly and slower.
When security is a concern, a common approach currently utilized is to use a secure connection such as Hypertext Transfer Protocol Secure (HTTPS) or a virtual private network (VPN). However, those solutions may not always be available. In particular, not all networks offer HTTPS connectivity and most VPN services are relatively expensive and require additional steps to login.
Further, as to access, oftentimes a firewall filter may block access, such that the only alternative is for the user to manually switch the wireless device from WiFi to a cellular network for connectivity. This forces all communications through a slower, more expensive connection when such a connection is not needed for most of the other communications being performed by the wireless device.